Cry in Abandonment
by PyroMystic
Summary: "Aku lebih baik mati daripada tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu..." SONGFIC 'Friends', Song Lyric by Michael W. Smith. WARNING: Slight OOC, character death, independence timeline and age


Aku sendirian.

Dataran padang rumput yang lapang dan hamparan langit biru yang luas ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kesendirianku. Tahukah kau apa yang membuatku kesepian, meski disekelilingku banyak rekan-rekan dari Wu?

Karena aku kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Kamu.

Kamu mungkin menganggap aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak heran, kita berada di Kerajaan yang berbeda. Kamu berada di barat, di Shu. Sementara aku di sebelah timur, di Wu. Kadang kala aku menyesal, kenapa teman terbaik justru aku temukan di tempat lain, bukan di tempat tinggalku sendiri?

Sungguh aku bukan ingin kamu menjadi pelampiasanku karena aku tidak punya teman disini. Aku tidak tahu apa kamu merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak, tapi di sini aku tidak bisa merasakan arti persahabatan sama sekali. Semua orang sangat berharap padaku. Aku senang diandalkan, tetapi mereka bukan menganggap sebagai manusia yang butuh teman dan dukungan, sebaliknya mereka menganggap aku sebagai 'alat' saja.

Kalau kamu bisa mengerti perasaanku, aku yakin kamu tidak akan membiarkanku seorang diri di sini. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak datang dan menghiburku? Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?

Aku masih ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu di Pertarungan Hu Lao Gate. Saat itu aku masih seorang strategist yang belajar, sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung maupun mengatur taktik. Umurku masih sangat muda, belum enam belas tahun.

Di sana, dengan sebilah pedang di tanganku, aku menerobos kepungan musuh, berusaha mencari nama dengan mengalahkan sebanyak-banyaknya musuh. Berkat kebodohan dan keteganganku, aku selalu menebas siapapun yang tidak berpakaian merah. Jadi, dengan penuh keyakinan, aku berlari ke arahmu yang saat itu tidak mengenakan warna khas Wu. Dengan tanpa memperhitungkan bahwa kamu adalah jendral dengan kemampuan luar biasa, aku menyerangmu.

"Menyerahlah kau, jendral pengkhianat!"

Aku kira aku akan berhasil mengalahkanmu. Tapi harusnya aku tahu, aku tidak akan menang melawanamu. Dengan tombakmu yang panjang itu kau menangkis seranganku, kemudian menjatuhkanku yang sama sekali tidak siap menerima serangan balasan.

"Siapa kau?" Kamu berseru sementara aku berusaha berdiri dengan pedang di depanku untuk melindungi diri.

Saat aku mendengar suaramu yang tegas dan mantap, aku sadar aku salah. Kamu adalah jendral yang terhormat dan gagah, tidak mungkin menjadi bawahan seorang rendah seperti Dong Zhuo. Jadi aku berdiri, tetapi dengan pedang kugenggam longgar di tanganku yang terkulai. Aku menatapmu sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Lu Xun dari Wu!" Aku menjawab, dengan seulas senyum yang mungkin tak terlihat olehmu. Kemudian, berbeda dengan pertanyaan jendral lain yang biasanya 'izinkan aku mengetahui siapa nama lawanku!', aku bertanya hal yang lain, dengan nada murni bertanya, bukan membentak, menggertak, apalagi mengancam.

"Apakah kau kawanku?"

Mungkin sampai sekarang kamu tidak akan mengerti. Ada maksud tersirat di balik pertanyaanku itu, terutama jika saat itu kamu memperhatikan tanganku yang menyarungkan pedang, sementara pertahananku terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Padahal saat itu tombakmu masih tertuju ke arahku. Tahukah kamu bahwa melalui sikap berdiriku itu aku sedang ingin menunjukkan satu hal?

Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku percaya padamu, meski saat itu aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu.

_With__ the faith and love God's given  
Springing from the hope we know_

"Zhao Yun dari Shu!" Serumu sebagai balasan atas pertanyaanku. Aneh, aku tidak menanyakan namamu, aku hanya bertanya apakah kau kawanku atau bukan. Aku tahu benar, percaya pada orang yang baru pertama kali kamu lihat, terutama jika ia baru saja akan menyerangmu, sangat sulit untukmu. Begitu juga untukku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku ingin percaya padamu.

Mungkin, sekali lagi aku orang yang kesepian, tanpa seorangpun teman yang peduli padaku. Bagimu mungkin aneh, tetapi aku ingin kamu menjadi temanku. Aku ingin kita berteman meski mungkin ini pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir kita.

Kemudian aku melihat sesuatu di belakangmu, atau tepatnya, seseorang. Siluet hitam dibalik kabut musim salju itu makin mendekatimu, dengan membawa tombak yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada yang kau bawa.

"Zhao Yun! Awas!" Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan namamu terselip keluar dari bibirku. Matamu melebar karena terkejut sekaligus takut. Tetapi kamu tidak perlu takut lagi, sebab aku sudah melompat ke belakangmu, menggunakan tubuhku sebagai perisai untuk melindungi punggungmu yang pertahanannya sangat terbuka itu. Bahkan itu terjadi sebelum kamu sempat menoleh ke belakang.

Saat itulah kabut putih itu sirna, kemudian aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet yang makin mendekat itu. Hanya dalam sepersekian lamanya sebelum tombak besar berbentuk X itu melayang, tubuhku kaku menyadari dari siapa kamu harus kulindungi.

Itu jendral terkuat sepanjang sejarah China. Lü Bu.

Kamu harus tahu bahwa aku bukanlah pahlawan seperti yang ada di legenda-legenda. Kemampuanku masih jauh dibawah Lü Bu, bahkan jauh di bawahmu. Jadi, seperti pahlawan kesiangan aku di hadapanmu, aku tidak sempat mencabut pedangku apalagi melindungi diri sebelum senjata maha besar itu menyambar tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar kau meneriakkan namaku, sementara tubuhku terlempar ke samping. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mata tombak itu tidak membelahku, tetapi yang pasti aku tahu aku tidak mati.

Samar-samar, sebelum mataku tertutup sepenuhnya, aku bisa melihatmu berubah menggunakan kekuatan fury-mu. Sesudah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Terakhir kali kuingat aku sudah berada di camp Wu, terbaring dengan pinggangku dibebat perban tebal. Ling Tong memberitahuku bahwa ada seorang jendral Shu yang mengenakan baju besi membawaku kemari. Aku yakin itu pasti kamu.

Meskipun pertemuan pertama kita sangat singkat, tidak lebih dari semenit, hal itu sangat membekas di ingatanku. Sebab saat itulah pertama kalinya aku berbuat nekat seperti itu. Aku harap kamu pun menyimpan kenangan yang sama.

Setelah itu, kita berpisah tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Aku kembali ke Wu, kamu kembali ke Shu. Kita menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri seolah-olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi kamu pasti tidak sadar bagaimana inginnya aku bertemu denganmu, menghabiskan waktu remajaku untuk mengenalmu daripada bersama-sama dengan rekan-rekan yang tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalku.

Aku mendengar melalui seorang penyampai pesan bahwa kamu, beserta seluruh Shu, dikejar-kejar oleh Wei. Oh, kamu tak akan pernah tahu betapa aku ingin membawa ribuan pasukan Wu untuk membantumu. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, bukan karena niatku kurang kuat, melainkan karena memang aku dilarang melakukannya.

Tak lama sesudah itu, kita bertemu lagi akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang sangat lama aku menantikannya. Kamu datang untuk mengawal Perdana Mentri Shu bernama Zhuge Liang. Aku masih bisa memutar ulang kejadian saat kita bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Kamu dan aku sama-sama berdiri di luar sementara Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan Penasihat Zhou Yu berdiskusi di dalam.

Aku ingat saat itu bagaimana bingungnya aku antara diam saja atau mengajakmu bicara. Aku merasa malu untuk bercakap-cakap dengan jendral sekaliber kamu, sementara aku ini masih bukan siapa-siapa di Wu. Selain itu, kamu sepertinya tidak mengingatku lagi, menyadari keberadaanku di situ pun tidak. Aku tahu kamu pasti merasa tidak nyaman di tempat asing seperti Wu. Jadi, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang tidak kau anggap asing di Wu.

_We will pray the joy you live in  
Is the strength that now you show_

Tak tahunya, sebelum aku memutuskan, kamu sudah menolehkan kepalamu hingga bertemu pandang denganku. "Hai!" Sapamu ringan, sementara aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Kau... yang waktu itu, kan?" Baru saja aku akan mengangguk, sebelum kau menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup membuatku kecewa. "Aku lupa... Siapa namamu?" Tanyamu langsung.

Rupanya kau bahkan lupa pada namaku, padahal setiap hari aku menyebutmu dalam doaku agar suatu saat aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu. Jadi aku berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaanku dengan melemparkan senyumam lemah padamu yang mungkin saja membuatmu bingung. Baru sesudah itu aku menjawabmu. "Namaku Lu Xun, Zhao Yun."

Rasanya kamu sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa aku masih dan selalu mengingatmu. Karena sesudah aku menjawab begitu, kamu terlihat biasa saja. Yah, memang aku sadar, aku tidak ada harganya untuk diingat, beda denganmu yang sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Kemudian kamu berbicara lagi denganku, entah untuk basa-basi atau memang kamu ingin bercakap-cakap denganku. "Kau ternyata ahli strategi Wu. Aku baru tahu."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menjawab dengan senyum lebar. "Iya. Tapi aku baru belajar." Saat mengatakannya, aku sadar betapa miripnya aku dengan anak kecil yang dipuji orangtuanya. Kamu pasti menganggapku aneh. Jadi, dengan segera aku mengganti sikapku. Aku membungkuk sedikit dengan hormat di depanmu, kemudian baru berbicara. "Kudengar kau adalah Zhao Yun, jendral ternama dari Shu. Beberapa saat lagi kita akan bersama menghadapi Wei di pertarungan Chibi. Aku mohon bimbingannya."

Setelah itu, kamu melakukan sesuatu yang sangat di luar dugaanku. Kamu meletakkan tangan kananmu di atas bahuku, membuatku mengangkat wajah untuk menatapmu dengan wajah bingung. Sesudah itu kamu kemudian membalas, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat aku yakin, kamu pun menganggapku teman, bukan? "Lu Xun, selama kita bersama sebagai kawan, mari kita bertarung dan berjuang bersama."

Aku kaget menerima perkataan seperti itu, terutama dari seorang Shu. Jangankan dari kerajaan lain, dari orang dalam Wu saja aku tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Dalam pertarungan di Chibi itu, banyak sekali hal yang kuingat. Salah satunya adalah itu.

Aku juga teringat bagaimana kita bersama-sama bertarung melawan pasukan Wei yang jumlahnya hampir satu juta itu. Kita saling membantu, saling menopang satu sama lain. Aku bahkan ingat Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan Penasihat Pang Tong berkata bahwa zaman mereka sebagai 'Dragon and Phoenix' sudah berakhir, dan kita-lah yang menggantikan mereka. Aku senang menerima pujian itu, bukan karena berarti aku hebat, tetapi karena itu menunjukkan kekompakan kita berdua. Aku harap kau pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sayang, tidak lama sesudah itu kamu harus pergi. Tapi, kita sudah berjanji akan saling berkunjung satu sama lain jika ada waktu, atau kalau tidak menulis surat.

_But w__e'll keep you close as always  
It won't even seem you've gone_

Jadi, sesudah kamu pergi, aku melanjutkan kehidupanku seperti biasa, menyusun strategi, membantu pemerintahan, apapun yang biasa kulakukan sebagai ahli strategi. Kadang kala aku mencari waktu kapan aku bisa mengunjungimu. Tetapi sangking sibuknya aku, kupikir masih akan butuh waktu lama sekali.

Dalam masa itu, kamu memberikan surat padaku yang isinya menyampaikan bahwa Shu sekarang sedang terdesak, tetapi kamu tidak mengatakan kenapa dan oleh siapa. Kamu hanya mengatakan agar aku tenang saja karena ada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang yang sudah menyiapkan banyak strategi untuk melepaskan diri dari musuh. Aku sadar, kamu tidak ingin aku khawatir. Tapi kenapa kamu tidak percaya padaku untuk memberitahukannya?

Akhirnya, tahulah aku kenapa kamu tidak mau memberitahu siapa musuhmu padaku. Suatu kali Penasihat Zhou Yu menghampiriku dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Untung, dia tidak marah padaku. Dia menceritakan tentang usahanya merebut tanah Jing dari Shu, tetapi usahanya itu digagalkan oleh Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Dari situ, tahulah aku bahwa musuhmu adalah Wu, dan itu alasannya kamu tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku.

Penasihat Zhou Yu tidak berhenti hanya sampai menuturkan kejengkelannya itu padaku. Dia mengakhirinya dengan sebuah perintah. "Lu Xun, kau harus membantu _kami_."

Aku terhenyak mendengar perintahnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia memilih kata yang tepat, yaitu 'kami'. Penasihat Zhou Yu tidak mengatakan 'aku', melainkan 'kami', membuktikan bahwa yang dia maksudkan bukan hanya dirinya sendiri tetapi juga Wu. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa menduga bahwa dia pun tahu tentang persahabatan kita.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perintahnya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menolak perintah mentorku, dengan membuat seribu satu alasan. Penasihat Zhou Yu tidak bodoh, dan mulai saat itulah sikapnya padaku berubah.

Kekesalannya padaku mencapai puncak ketika aku membantah usulannya untuk mengadakan pernikahan antara Putri Sun Shang Xiang dengan Kaisar Liu Bei. Tapi, Kaisar Sun Quan sudah setuju pada usulan Penasihat Zhou Yu, dan aku tidak bisa buka mulut lagi.

Akhirnya, kamu datang dengan Kaisar Liu Bei.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat bertemu denganmu, aku dipanggil oleh Penasihat Zhou Yu. Kamu tahu untuk apa dia memanggilku, Zhao Yun? Dia memanggilku kali ini bukan untuk meminta pendapatku atau bantuanku, melainkan dia mengintrograsiku. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, Penasihat Zhou Yu memintaku untuk... membunuhmu, begitu juga dengan Kaisar Liu Bei.

Aku yakin kamu tahu jawabanku, melihat sampai sekarang kamu dan Kaisar Liu Bei masih hidup.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terikat, tubuhku dipukuli bergantian oleh selusin prajurit yang berada di bawah pimpinan Penasihat Zhou Yu. Saat tubuhku tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai yang keras itu, langkah kaki Penasihat Zhou Yu semakin mendekatiku, sebelum salah satu kakinya itu mendarat dengan keras tepat di dadaku.

"Pengkhianat! Aku tidak pernah punya murid pengkhianat sepertimu!"

Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. Aku tahu benar, bahwa aku memang pengkhianat. Tetapi aku juga berada dalam pilihan berat, karena tidak mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu. Kamu sahabatku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukai apalagi mencelakakan seseorang yang begitu penting untukku.

"P-penasihat... Zhou Yu..." Rintihanku hanya jatuh pada telinga-telingat yang tuli, padahal tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa untuk setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku aku harus berjuang? "M-maaf...kan aku..."

Tapi dia tidak berhenti, melainkan semakin keras menginjakku. Darah keluar dari mulutku, kemudian mengalir turun ke daguku sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Kesadaranku mulai pudar, dan aku hanya bisa samar-samar mendengar tuduhan yang sangat keras ditujukan padaku. 'Pengkhianat', begitu kata mereka. Aku tidak tahu mana yang akan membuatku lebih menjadi pengkhianat, membunuhmu atau membantah perintah Penasihat Zhou Yu.

Untunglah, sekali lagi, kamu menyelamatkanku. Mataku memang tidak dapat melihat, tapi aku yakin itu kamu.

Aku sampai sekarang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kamu mengetahui dimana aku berada. Kamu mendobrak pintu, seorang diri masuk ke dalam dan tanpa perasaan takut sedikitpun mendatangi kami, mendatangiku.

"Lu Xun!" Aku mendengarmu menyerukan namaku dengan perasaan takut saat melihat keadaanku. Ingin sekali aku menjawabmu, tetapi kamu sudah mengumpat Penasihat Zhou Yu terlebih dahulu. Satu tanganmu menggenggam tombakmu erat-erat, sementara tangan yang lain menudingnya. Kemudian dengan suara lantang dan penuh kemarahan kamu berseru. "Lepaskan dia! Guru macam apa kau memperlakukan muridmu seperti itu?"

Baru sesudah itu Penasihat Zhou Yu melepaskan kakinya dari dadaku. Aku menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sambil memandangmu dengan satu mata hampir tertutup darahku sendiri. Aku sadar betapa lemahnya aku sekarang tampak di depanmu. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur, kamu tidak meninggalkanku. Kamu melawan prajurit itu ditambah Penasihat Zhou Yu sendirian, sampai akhirnya kamu berhasil menyelamatkanku.

"Terima... kasih..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat kamu melepaskan ikatan tanganku. Sesudah itu kamu, sekali lagi, membawaku keluar dari tempat itu di atas kedua tanganmu yang kuat. Yah... seperti saat kita di Hu Lao Gate dulu.

Kamu menatapku sementara mataku perlahan mulai tertutup. Aku rasa kamu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kamu mengurungkan niatmu itu. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha menahan agar mataku tetap terbuka dan kesadaranku tidak hilang. Tetapi, karena untuk beberapa lama kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku pun hanya bisa beristirahat di atas kedua tanganmu.

_'Cause our hearts in big and small ways  
Will keep the love that keeps us strong_

Tidak berapa lama, aku menemukan diriku di kamarku sendiri, dengan seorang tabib yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Kamu duduk menunggu aku siuman di kursi sambil mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar ruangan itu. Mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku ingin memanggilmu, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku hanya sebuah rintihan pendek karena sakit di tubuhku masih belum hilang. Tapi aku senang kamu mendengar suaraku yang lemah dan nyaris tak terdengar itu, sehingga kamu langsung menghampiriku.

"Lu Xun?" Kamu menatapku dengan prihatin, sementara aku berusaha memaksakan senyum. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku belum mati, kok." Padahal aku tahu jelas bahwa aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku hanya, sama sepertimu dulu, tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir akan aku. Selain itu, mungkin kamu tidak pernah sadar, aku sedang berusaha menutupi kelemahanku darimu, bukan karena aku ingin pamer tetapi karena aku ingin menjadi teman yang tidak kamu pandang sebelah mata.

Anehnya, kamu malah menatapku dengan tajam. "Kamu jangan bicara macam-macam!"Suaramu keras sekali, membuatku wajahku langsung berubah sedikit takut saat mendengarnya. Kamu sepertinya marah, tetapi aku tidak tahu kamu marah pada siapa. Apa kamu marah padaku? Atau pada Penasihat Zhou Yu? Atau mungkinkah... pada dirimu sendiri? "Sekarang aku tahu semua kejadiannya! Kenapa kamu ceroboh sekali sampai menolak perintah gurumu? Kamu sampai disangka pengkhianat! Kalau aku tidak datang, kamu sekarang tidak mungkin masih hidup!" Lanjutmu panjang lebar.

Mendengar kata-katamu itu, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, kemudian menjawab apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Kamu tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuhmu dan Kaisar Liu Bei." Balasku pendek menanggapi semua teguranmu itu.

Kamu mendengus kesal, keras sekali seolah kamu memang sedang menunjukkannya terang-terangan padaku. Entah kamu sedang menghakimiku, atau aku yang berusaha berkelit, kamu kemudian berkata lagi. "Kamu kan bisa menjawab 'ya' dulu, baru sesudah itu jangan kamu lakukan!" Aku mengerutkan dahi karena tidak setuju, dan kamu sadar. Jadi, kamu langsung meralat perkataanmu itu. "Maaf, aku salah bicara. Aku tahu kamu tidak mungkin berbohong."

Aku menundukkan kepala, entah kenapa. Rasanya tatapan mataku itu membuatku merasa bersalah, padahal kupikir aku melakukan hal yang benar. Aku benar-benar tidak menduga kamu akan semarah ini padaku. Dalam hati, aku percaya kamu pun peduli padaku, karena itulah kamu marah saat melihatku bersedia saja dipukuli demi kamu.

Rasanya, sudah beberapa menit kita diam sendiri. Kamu tidak lagi menatapku, melainkan melihat ke luar jendela, tidak tahu apa yang kamu lihat. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini, jadi aku membuka suaraku, untuk bicara apa saja asal kamu tidak mendiamkanku seperti ini. "Zhao Yun, yang kamu lakukan itu sangat berbahaya." Kataku sambil perlahan mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. "Kamu tahu kalau Penasihat Zhou Yu berusaha membunuhmu, kan?"

Kamu akhirnya berbalik menatapku kembali. Rupanya pertanyaanku itu tidak hanya membuatmu sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku. Kamu menjawab sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut, tetapi sangat senang. Sungguh, Zhao Yun, itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu padaku. Belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengarnya dari orang lain kecuali dari kamu. Dengan senyuman kamu menjawabku. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan teman baikku disakiti orang lain."

_Packing up the dreams God planted  
In the fertile soil of you_

Teman baik... itulah kata-kata yang kudengar darimu. Kamu mengakuiku sebagai temanmu. Sesudah itu, sangking senangnya aku merasakan mataku tiba-tiba basah. Ahh... aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi, tapi aku segera menelungkupkan diriku di atas ranjang lagi, membenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam di atas bantal. Kamu mengira aku sudah tertidur lagi, padahal aku sebenarnya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan air mataku.

Aku senang hal itu terjadi, Zhao Yun. Sebab ternyata sesudah itu bukan hanya persahabatan kita semakin kental, kamu pun ternyata bisa melarikan diri dengan selamat dari Wu. Sementara aku sendiri, sejujurnya hubunganku malah semakin buruk dengan Penasihat Zhou Yu. Yah, inilah resikonya, untung saja Kaisar Sun Quan sepertinya tidak terlalu berpihak padanya.

Tidak berapa lama, Penasihat Zhou Yu meninggal, digantikan oleh Jendral bernama Lü Meng.

Semenjak itu pun, sepertinya Jendral Lü Meng hendak melanjutkan cita-cita Penasihat Zhou Yu untuk merebut provinsi Jing. Aku, sebagai seorang Wu, juga merasa ada sesuatu yang curang, kamu harus tahu itu, Zhao Yun. Provinsi Jing seharusnya adalah kepunyaan Wu, tetapi Shu tidak mau mengembalikannya. Bukan hanya itu. Tahukah kamu apa yang dikatakan Jendral Guan Yu yang menjaga Provinsi Jing saat kami minta provinsi itu dikembalikan?

Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, Zhao Yun. Kamu sendiri pasti tahu, kan? Mau tidak mau, aku ikut marah. Berbeda dengan pada saat Penasihat Zhou Yu menyuruhku membantu usahanya berhasil agar ia terlihat lebih hebat dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Ini bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi saja, tetapi menyangkut semua orang Wu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Wu dihina seperti itu.

Sesudah itu, Zhao Yun, aku berusaha untuk menyampaikan hal ini padamu dahulu. Pembawa surat yang kusuruh mengirimkan pesan itu mengatakan bahwa kamu berada di Cheng Du, sedang dalam usaha menguasai Provinsi Yi. Toh, dia bilang kamu akhirnya telah menerima suratku, dan seharusnya kamu dapat membalasnya, bukan? Tetapi katanya, sesudah kamu membaca, kamu menolak untuk membalasnya, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa.

Tidak peduli berapa kali aku berusaha berhubungan dengamu, kamu tidak pernah menjawab, seolah bukan kamu tidak bisa membalas, tetapi kamu tidak mau. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku pun membantu Jendral Lü Meng melakukan penyerangan di Fan Castle ketika Jendral Guan Yu menyerang Wei. Saat itu aku benar-benar sibuk, Zhao Yun, dan mungkin jika saat itu kamu mengirimkan surat padaku, atau mungkin bahkan datang ke Jian Ye untuk menemuiku, aku minta maaf karena mungkin aku tidak bisa membalasnya.

Akhirnya, seperti yang kamu pun tahu, Wu memenangkan pertempuran di Fan Castle. Jendral Guan Yu dihukum mati. Kesalahanku yang terbesar, yang mungkin membuatmu marah dan kecewa sekali padaku adalah mungkin karena aku tidak berusaha membela Jendral Guan Yu saat dia dan anaknya, Guan Ping, akan dihukum mati. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah, tetapi ketahuilah bahwa waktu itupun aku, sebagai salah satu bagian dari Wu, sudah kenyang dihina-hina oleh kedua jendral ayah-anak itu. Memang mereka tidak menghinaku secara pribadi, tetapi menghina Wu sudah sama saja dengan menghina semua orangnya, hingga akhirnya eksekusi itu tidak dapat dielak lagi.

_I can't believe the hopes He's granted  
Means a chapter of your life is through_

Sesudah kejadian itu, Zhao Yun, aku terus-menerus merasa bersalah, bukan atas kematian Jendral Guan Yu dan Guan Ping, tetapi karena aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Kamu sahabatku, Zhao Yun! Sahabat terbaik yang aku punya! Aku tidak berani mengecewakanmu, dan jika aku sampai melakukannya, aku tidak bisa tidak tersiksa oleh perasaan bersalah. Bahkan, sangking kuatnya rasa bersalahku, aku menolak jabatan yang Kaisar Sun Quan berikan padaku untuk menjadi Gubernur Provinsi Jing. Aku takut jika kamu mendengarnya, kamu akan semakin marah padaku.

Meskipun aku takut, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta maaf secara langsung padamu. Aku tidak mau menggunakan surat atau media yang lainnya, mengingat bahwa mungkin saat kau melihat siapa pengirimnya, kamu akan langsung merobek dan membuangnya. Aku, dengan menyamar menjadi penduduk Shu biasa, hanya mengandalkan kenekatanku untuk mendatangimu. Bagiku, ini sangat berbahaya, taruhan hidup dan mati kalau sampai aku ketahuan. Aku sadar sepenuhnya bagaimana bencinya Kaisarmu padaku saat tahu bahwa aku adalah salah satu yang mengusulkan untuk menyerang Fan Castle dan membunuh Guan Yu.

Tapi, aku melakukannya, karena kamu adalah temanku. Sahabatku.

_And friends are friends forever  
If the Lord's the Lord of them_

Sayangnya, ketika sampai di sana, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Aku mencarimu di seluruh pelosok Cheng Du, tetapi tidak menemukan yang kucari. Mungkin banyak juga orang Shu yang menganggapku aneh, karena melihat orang biasa mencari-cari jendral setenar kamu. Tapi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, bukankah kamu sahabatku?

Sampai suatu saat, akhirnya aku melihatmu.

Saat itu, Kaisar Liu Bei sedang keluar dari istananya, dan dengan arak-arakan pengawal yang lain pergi entah kemana. Aku melihat dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Kelihatan sekali Kaisar Shu sedang marah. Dan kamu... aku melihatmu mengendarai kudamu, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan kuda Kaisar Liu Bei. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar suara Kaisar Shu yang penuh amarah itu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan menemui Zhang Fei sekarang! Wu memang harus diberi pelajaran!" Geramnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan mata berapi-api karena marah. Belum pernah sekalipun kulihat Kaisar Shu yang terkenal baik dan ramah itu marah demikian rupa. Tahulah aku bahwa kamu dan Kaisarmu sedang pergi untuk menemui Jendral Zhang Fei, kemudian bersama-sama menyerang Wu.

Tapi, kamu kemudian membantah keputusan Kaisarmu itu. Sungguh aku terkejut melihatnya, kamu yang biasanya selalu mematuhi apapun perkataan Kaisar Liu Bei, sekarang berusaha mengubah keputusannya. Kamu dengan lantang dan tegas, meskipun ada nada memohon, mengatakannya, "Yang Mulia! Tujuan kita sekarang adalah mengalahkan Kerajaan Wei dari utara dan bukannya Wu! Wu justru adalah kawan kita untuk memusnahkan Wei!"

Kelihatan sekali kalau Kaisar Liu Bei tidak setuju denganmu. Kamu kelihatan sangat kecewa saat itu, hingga membuang pandanganmu. Kamu mengalihkan matamu ke sembarang arah, dan saat itulah mata kita bertemu. Aku tertegun, begitu pula kamu. Tapi reaksi kita berbeda, sementara aku berusaha mengejarmu di antara kerumunan orang-orang sambil meneriakkan namamu, kamu justru membuang mukamu lagi, seolah sama sekali tidak ingin melihatku.

Perkataanmu pada Kaisar Shu membuatku lebih dari sekedar lega dan senang, tetapi perlakuanmu membuatku lebih terpukul dari sebelumnya.

Itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu. Sebab aku tahu, meski aku berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu, kamu tetap saja tidak akan mau melihatku lagi.

Sesudah pulang ke Wu pun, aku tidak disambut dengan kabar yang baik. Jendral Lü Meng, yang menjadi mentorku sesudah kematian Penasihat Zhou Yu, juga akhirnya menemui ajalnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana apa lagi. Pada saat-saat terakhirnya, aku tidak dapat menghabiskan waktu dengannya, karena aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Zhao Yun. Dalam hatiku ada sedikit kekecewaan, tetapi tidak begitu mendalam karena setidaknya aku tahu satu hal.

Kau sekarang tahu bukan bagaimana aku tetap ingin kita berdua bersahabat?

Zhao Yun, harus kuakui, dalam hati kecilku aku ingin sekali kamu berpindah dari Shu ke Wu. Aku ingin kita bisa bertarung bersama untuk sesuatu yang sama. Ya, kamu boleh mengatakanku egois. Tetapi aku tidak pernah memaksamu melakukannya, itu semua keputusanmu. Mana yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia, itu jugalah yang kuharapkan. Karena itu selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu, tidak peduli betapa inginnya aku.

Sesudah itu, kudengar Shu akhirnya melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran di Yi Ling, membuat banyak korban bergelimpangan dari Wu, mulai dari jendral hingga prajurit biasa. Sementara aku, aku masih belum bisa bangkit dari kesedihanku. Aku benar-benar terpukul atas dua hal, kematian Jendral Lü Meng dan sikap yang kamu tunjukkan padaku saat aku di Cheng Du. Sampai pada akhirnya suatu saat Kaisar Sun Quan sendiri yang mengatakan padaku tentang peperangan ini. Aku harus pergi ke medan perang, dan melawanmu.

Zhao Yun, kamu selamanya tidak akan pernah tahu betapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan di medan perang, tetapi di suatu tempat yang tenang dan aman. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk saling berlatih, berburu atau berkuda sambil menceritakan tentang harapan-harapan kita di masa depan. Perjalanan kita berdua masih panjang, tetapi sayangnya aku yakin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

Melalui perang ini, salah satu di antara kita akan mati, entah itu kamu atau aku, atau mungkin kita berdua. Kita tidak akan bisa lolos dari peperangan ini sama-sama.

Jadi, di sinilah aku berdiri sekarang, Zhao Yun. Aku memandang hamparan padang rumput yang luas di hadapanku. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat dataran yang lebih rendah, dimana perkemahan Shu mulai didirikan beberapa kilometer jauhnya dari tempat ini. Mataku menelusuri perkemahan itu yang hanya terlihat seperti titik saja dari atas sini, dengan bodohnya untuk melihat apakah kamu ada di sana atau tidak.

Tak terasa, malam sudah mulai turun. Seorang prajurit menghampiriku dan menanyakan kapan strategi api yang kurencakan boleh dijalankan. Aku masih belum bisa menjawab.

Pada akhirnya, aku pun mengangguk pada prajurit yang tidak aku ketahui namanya itu. Waktu berlalu cepat sekali, sampai akhirnya beratus-ratus panah api mulai ditembakkan. Beberapa orang prajurit Wu masuk dan menyerang perkemahan Shu yang panjangnya dua puluh kilometer itu dengan api, membakar tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu prajurit Shu didalamnya. Di antara tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu prajurit itu, aku harap kamu bukan salah satunya.

Mungkin kamu bertanya, kenapa aku menggunakan cara yang begitu kejam, menggunakan api untuk mengalahkan Shu? Kenapa tidak melakukan penyerangan biasa saja?

Akan kujawab pertanyaan itu, Zhao Yun. Aku menggunakan api **bukan** sebagai tanda aku kecewa dan marah padamu. Bukan sebagai tanda aku ingin balas dendam apalagi memutuskan persahabatan kita selama ini. Aku menggunakan api karena aku ingin kamu tahu keberadaanku. Aku ada di sini! Aku adalah api, dan kamu adalah air. Aku siap jika kamu akan memadamkan api itu. Itu berarti kamu tidak membuangku, meski mungkin itu akan membunuhku sendiri.

Aku harap, dalam api itu pula, kamu dapat mendengar seruanku. Aku seperti anak yang terhilang. Aku seperti tersesat di tengah kegelapan tanpa seorang pun yang akan menuntunku keluar. Kamu yang adalah satu-satunya harapan agar aku bisa lari dari kesendirian ini meninggalkanku begitu saja seolah aku ini bukan siapa-siapa untukmu. Kamulah yang selama ini menuntun dan menggandeng tanganku. Ya, sesudah api itu ditembakkan, aku terjatuh di atas kedua lututku, dengan tangan terkepal erat. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang dipikirkan prajurit-prajurit yang masih berada di sekelilingku. Peduli setan dengan mereka.

"Zhao Yun! Dimana kamu? Kenapa kamu pergi? Aku di sini!"

_And a friend will not say never  
'Cause the welcome will not end_

Aku hanya bisa berharap melalui api itu, suaraku bisa tersalur sampai ke telingamu.

Sesudah itu aku tahu, aku harus pergi untuk bertarung mengejar pasukan Shu yang melarikan diri. Tetapi aku turun bukan hanya untuk itu. Aku juga ingin mencarimu.

Jadi, dengan secepat kilat kupacu kudaku. Dalam mataku masih terpantul api yang berkobar-kobar itu. Kilatan mataku menunjukkan bagaimana besarnya keinginanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku terus memacu dan memacu, tanpa tahu sebenarnya kamu ada di sini atau tidak.

Apa kamu ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan saat aku bertemu denganmu, Zhao Yun?

Hal ini sudah kuputuskan, begitu pertama kali aku menerima perintah Kaisar Sun Quan. Jadi kamu, bahkan Kaisar Sun Quan sekalipun tidak bisa protes. Zhao Yun, aku bukan pengkhianat rendahan yang akan mengkhianati Kerjaan dan Kaisarku sendiri. Tapi aku juga bukan seorang teman yang akan sebegitu mudahnya melupakan sahabatku sendiri. Aku memilih jalan yang lainnya.

Aku menebas sebanyak-banyaknya musuh di depanku, bahkan jika itu adalah Kaisar Liu Bei sekalipun. Aku mengalahkan musuh-musuhku, sama ganasnya dengan api yang melahap perkemahan Shu. Peduli setan dengan betapa berdarahnya tanganku sekarang karena darah orang-orang yang kubunuh. Aku adalah seorang Wu, dan membela negaraku adalah suatu keharusan untukku, kewajiban, tanggung jawab, bahkan hidupku sendiri. Aku tidak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk lawanku melarikan diri ketika aku masih bisa mengejar mereka, kecuali jika mereka memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Tetapi aku yakin kamu tidak akan menyerah. Kamu akan berjuang mati-matian untuk Kaisarmu, bukan?

Jadi, itulah jalan tengah yang kupilih. Kuharap, dengan membunuh begini banyak prajurit Shu, aku sudah cukup berjasa untuk Wu. Namun saat aku melihatmu, aku menghentikan kudaku. Tombakmu yang panjang itu tertuju ke arahku, tetapi aku tidak akan takut dengan senjatamu itu.

Aku mengeluarkan pedangku. Tetapi bukan untuk melawanmu. Aku mengeluarkannya, hanya untuk melemparkannya di depan kaki kudamu. Sesudah itu aku turun dari kudaku. Mataku kututup dan wajahku kusembunyikan dengan cara menunduk dalam-dalam, karena aku tahu kamu tidak mau aku menatapmu sebagai sahabat, bukan? Saat itu mungkin kamu pun akan turun dari kudamu, masih sedikit was-was jangan-jangan aku sedang menyembunyikan strategi licik.

Tapi aku tidak menjebakmu, Zhao Yun, sebab sesudah itu kamu bisa melihatku menekuk kedua lututku hingga aku berlutut di depanmu seperti orang yang kalah, seperti orang yang menyerah. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di balik punggungku sambil menunggumu menghampiriku dan menghabisi nyawaku. Aku tidak sedikit pun melakukan gerakan apapun, tidak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakan. Dengan tenang aku hanya menunggumu datang sampai cukup dekat padaku, baru sesudah itu aku berani membuka mulutku. Aku dengan suara yang lembut, tetapi tegas, berkata padamu. "Bunuhlah aku, Zhao Yun. Aku harap ini bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu."

Saat tombakmu itu sudah tinggi terangkat untuk menusukku dari atas, aku bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah kita alami bersama. Aku bersyukur aku bisa memiliki teman sepertimu, meskipun pada akhirnya kita hanya saling melukai. Sampai kapanpun, Zhao Yun, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Kamulah temanku, satu-satunya yang akan kuingat bahkan sampai ke akhirat nanti. Karena itulah, yang terakhir ingin kulihat adalah kamu.

Tombakmu terangkat dan menusukku tepat di dadaku. Mulutku terbuka, tetapi tidak untuk mengeluarkan suara tetapi untuk mengeluarkan darah. Seranganmu tidak meleset seperti serangan Lü Bu di Hu Lao Gate dulu. Mata tombak itu tepat mengenai jantungku, dan saat itulah tubuhku seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku berusaha memandangmu, Zhao Yun, dengan harapan aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum karena berhasil membunuhku. Membunuh musuhmu yang selama ini menganggapmu sebagai sahabatnya.

Tapi aku kecewa saat aku tidak menemukan senyum itu dalam wajahmu. Sementara perlahan pandanganku tertutup tirai merah yang ternyata adalah darahku sendiri, aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya menangis. Kamu berusaha menutup-nutupinya, tetapi aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa, yang adalah kalimat yang dulunya membuatmu marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karena kekuatanku sudah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu.

_Though it's hard to let you go  
In the Father's hands we know_

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terjatuh dan kepalaku terbentur di tanah yang keras, menambah peningnya kepalaku sekarang. Kamu pun berlutut, salah satu tanganmu kamu letakkan di bawah kepalaku sementara tanganmu yang lain di atas lukaku yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Kamu kemudian menyerahkan pedangku itu kembali padaku, seolah menolak pemberian terakhirku.

Tunggu. Kamu tidak mengerti. Aku bukan memberikan pedang itu untukmu sebagai hadiah. Tanganku berusaha menggapai luka dimana tombakmu telah mencabut nyawaku, kemudian mengusap-usapnya bahkan menekannya sampai darah yang mengalir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, berharap agar kamu mengerti maksudku.

Akhirnya, kamu pun tahu apa maksudku. Aku menggeleng, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tetapi tangismu tidak berhenti. Kamu pun akhirnya melakukan permohonan terakhirku. Kamu membuang pandanganmu jauh-jauh tanpa ingin menatapku, kemudian tanganmu menggenggam pegangan pedangku kuat-kuat. Kamu masih ragu, jauh lebih ragu dari seranganmu yang pertama. Tetapi aku sudah siap, aku tidak takut pada kesakitan yang akan kualami lagi.

Pedang itu turun dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sekali lagi menghujam luka di dadaku. Kali ini tidak sesakit yang tadi. Aku senang dengan serangan terakhirmu ini. Ini menunjukkan bahwa kamu tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Kamu tidak membunuhku. Aku sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Bukan tombakmu yang tertusuk di tubuhku, tetapi pedangku sendiri. Kamu berjasa untuk negaramu, tetapi juga kamu tetap adalah sahabatku, sampai kapanpun.

_That a lifetime's not too long  
To live as friends_

Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon. Inilah satu-satunya jalan jika aku ingin memilih baik sahabat maupun Kaisarku. Aku mati, tetapi sesudah berjuang mati-matian untuk Wu dengan mengalahkan sebanyak-banyaknya musuh. Aku tidak akan mati sebagai pengkhianat. Sebaliknya, Zhao Yun, aku pun akan mati sebagai sahabatmu. Aku tahu dengan ego dan kehormatanmu itu, kamu tidak akan mengalah apalagi membiarkanku mengalahkan Shu, terutama sesudah kemarahanmu padaku. Jadi, aku-lah yang akan mengalah. Baik untukmu juga, bukan? Kamu sudah berhasil membunuh orang yang membuat Kaisarmu murka. Aku harap tindakanku ini cukup agar kamu mau memaafkanku.

Sudah jelas bagimu kan, Zhao Yun? Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu sebagai temanku, sebagai sahabatku. Aku tahu dari awal ini akan terjadi, sebagai resiko dari persahabatan kita dari dua negara yang saling berperang satu sama lain. Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalah kenapa kita tidak lahir di tempat yang sama dan menjadi teman sejak kecil dan bersahabat sampai mati, seperti Kaisar Sun Ce dulu dan Penasihat Zhou Yu. Atau setidak-tidaknya kita berada di Kerajaan yang sama dan berperang demi tujuan dan mimpi yang sama, seperti Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

Aku sedikit menyesal, persahabatan kita harus berakhir seperti ini.

Kamu menolak untuk pergi dan melanjutkan peperangan Yi Ling ini, padahal aku sudah berusaha memaksamu meski dalam kesadaranku yang mulai tenggelam dalam lautan darah. Pada akhirnya, seperti biasa, kamu lagi-lagi membawaku di atas kedua tanganmu, menuju ke kudamu. Setelah itu kamu naik ke punggung tungganganmu itu dengan aku masih di atas tangamu, baru sesudah itu kamu pacu kudamu. Aku tidak tahu kamu membawaku kemana, tetapi aku yakin kamu pasti akan membiarkanku beristirahat dengan tenang, tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah. Aku senang kematianku tidak sia-sia.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kamu bertanya padaku. "Apa ini yang kamu harapkan?"

Rohku sepertinya sekarang tidak di dalam tubuhku lagi, tetapi aku bisa menjawabmu. "Ya..."

Sebab aku tahu...

Aku lebih baik mati daripada tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu...

_And though we know it's time to say goodbye__  
We will always be together..._


End file.
